bossfandomcom-20200223-history
Clinch
| next = }}"Clinch" is the ninth episode of the second season. It is the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 12, 2012. It was written by Julie Hebert and directed by Mario Van Peebles. Mayor Tom Kane faces a budget crisis after losing control of the city council. Meredith helps him to avoid an emergency financial manager being appointed by brokering a deal with Governor McCall Cullen and a private sector investor to open a casino at the Lennox Gardens Site, bringing an influx of money. Mona Fredericks is disgusted at the Mayor's broken promises and leaves his staff. Kane guts Senator Catherine Walsh's election chances by having her lover Tina poisoned in her hotel room, outing her as a lesbian and wrecking her emotionally. Sam Miller continues to gather evidence of Kane's concealed health condition but Kitty O'Neill refuses to go on the record, ending their relationship. Kitty refuses to use the story of another of Ben Zajac's affairs, fearing the ramifications for the woman. Zajac and Kitty meet and discuss the possibility that Kane was behind Tina's murder; Kitty tells him he will be Kane's puppet. Emma Kane is locked in her room by her mother after accusing her of poisoning her father, Mayor Rutledge. Ian Todd rescues Emma and counsels her to play nice with her parents while gathering more evidence. Credits Cast Starring #Kelsey Grammer as Mayor Tom Kane #Connie Nielsen as Meredith Kane #Hannah Ware as Emma Kane #Jeff Hephner as Ben Zajac #Kathleen Robertson as Kitty O'Neill #Troy Garity as Sam Miller #Jonathan Groff as Ian Todd #Rotimi as Darius Morrison #Tip "T.I." Harris as Trey Rogers #Sanaa Lathan as Mona Fredericks Guest starring #Amy Morton as Senator Catherine Walsh #Daniel J. Travanti as Gerald "Babe" McGantry #Francis Guinan as Governor McCall Cullen #Gil Bellows as Vacarre #James Vincent Meredith as Alderman Ross #John Hoogenakker as State's Attorney Jeff Doyle #Marin Ireland as Claire Mann #Danny Goldring as Ryan Kavanaugh Co-starring 1. Derin Adesida as Roxie 2. James T. Alfred as Kenya Taylor 3. Tony Bozzuto as Justin 4. Janet Ulrich Brooks as Elizabeth Borden 5. Chaon Cross as Rachel 6. Jose Antonio Garcia as Galvez 7. Dereck Garner as a Staffer 8. Neal Grofman as the Friendly Man 9. Mary Hollis Inboden as Jackie 10. Doug James as the Grey Haired Man Co-starring continued 11. Brian King as Chuck 12. Steve Lenz as Phone Monkey / Kane's Aide 13. Kallie Miller as Patty 14. Kelli Nonnemacher as an Incensed Parent 15. Nancy Pender as a TV Reporter 16. Vail Romeyn as Reporter #1 17. Gabriel Ruiz as Dilip Singh / Cullen's Aide 18. Jorge Santos as a Cub Reporter 19. Rebecca Spence as Tina 20. Guy Van Swearingen as Dinovo Crew Opening credits #Peter Giuliano - Episodic Producer #Julie Hebert - Co-Exeuctive Producer #Bradford Winters - Co-Exeuctive Producer #Stella Bulochnikov - Executive Producer #Brian Sher - Executive Producer #Gus Van Sant - Executive Producer #Dee Johnson - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Executive Producer #Kelsey Grammer - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Creator #Julie Hebert - Writer #Mario Van Peebles - Director Closing credits #Randy S. Nelson - Associate Producer #Angelina Burnett - Executive Story Editor #Kevin J. Hynes - Story Editor #Richard Rutkowski - Director of Photography #Christopher Brown - Production Designer #J. Kathleen Gibson - Editor #Joshua Throne - Unit Production Manager #James Giovanetti, Jr. - First Assistant Director #Stefan Rand - Second Assistant Director #Brian Reitzell - Composer and Music Supervisor #Wilco - Guest musician #Kim Wilcox - Costume Design #Claire Simon - Chicago Casting #Lauren Grey - Casting External links *Boss Season 2 episodes at Wikipedia Category:Season 2 episodes